The Apocalypse
by helloiamgab
Summary: A highschool student with a dark past leaving her to be distrustful of anyone. Erza Scarlet is caught up in zombie outbreak.Will her uptight personality help her survive the new world order or will it be her own undoing.
1. Chapter 1:The outbreak

** A/N:Hey guys!This is my first story in three years so go easy on me.I was inspired to write a zombie apocalyptic au because of hours of watching walking dead. Anyway,this is gonna be a big project for me.I'll add more chapters weekly every Saturday or Sunday the you enjoy it. **

**Disclaimer:I don't own fairy tail or walking dead. :( **

** Apocalypse**

** Chapter one : The Outbreak**

Erza's POV

"Tadaima".I said to no one, I live alone but I guess it's just something I got the hang I entered my apartment I got a reminder how small this place is but at least it's quiet unlike that orphanage where it's so noisy twenty-four seven,I thought while putting my bag on the top of my desk.I decided to turn the heater on since it's so cold cold doesn't really bother me that much but it's just specially cold moment it got warmer I changed into a simple black T-shirt

Grrrrrrrr

I heard my stomach makes.I'm usually embarrassed when my stomach makes that sound but since there's nobody here I just ignored it.I look at the clock that says 5:30.I guess I could start preparing something,I thought to myself and went in front of my mini fridge and opened it and I almost forgot that I haven't bought this week's grocery.

"I'll just eat out then"

I put on some blue denim jeans and a brown leather jacket on top of my black shirt to keep me 's only autumn though it's cold like early I zipped my jacket up to my neck,I heard a loud thump on my 's weird I have a door bell "Idiot" I mumbled while walking towards the door to check it grew louder and louder and I think I even heard some strange noises.I opened the he launched himself into me

I took a step back but he still got my legs making the both of us fall to on my apartment's hard floor."What the"I said but quickly stopped in shock,when I looked at him and saw his got white eyes almost grayish skin and his mouth is full of also smells rotten.

I saw that he was going to bite me but I reacted fast and kicked him in the forehead avoiding his bloody went flying away from me,I quickly stood up and grab the nearest weapon I could get my hands sword.

I unsheathed my katana and pointed it at him whose already standing."Stop"I he just keeps on walking toward me and I keep on walking backwards away from him until I reached the end of my apartment which is a window.I look outside ,checking if there's a way out but what I saw shocked me.

The city is in complete shouting and running away,cars crushed into light posts and buildings,blood everywhere which is weird because I didn't t find a single body on the ground.I turned my head to the opposite side to take a better look and saw what those people are running away still look like humans since maybe they were because I'm pretty sure I just saw the dead walking.

I was still in shock I almost didn't noticed the guy in front of me coming at me while growling like a hungry at that very moment I adapt,and what's happening now finally sank into me.I don't know what caused all of this but these things are trying to kill me,to kill I have to take them out myself so be it.I thought as I pushed my sword into this thing's heart.

I pulled my sword out of his body.I looked again at the window behind me but this time I wasn't as shocked as time I'm calmer,already making a plan to survive whatever this is, looking for an escape thing my apartment is located near the edge of the city, the woods is probably the best place to go for now.

I turned around and was thing I just stabbed at the heart one minute ago is coming for me for me I still have my sword in hand and just relied on what my instinct told me.I slashed it's head with a one clean with that he went down."hit them in the head".I noted to myself as I grabbed my katana's sheath and placed it in my desk.I then next took all the things out my backpack and filled it with much more important things than textbook's or worksheets.I also put my sword's sheath in my backpack."really need to put a strap on this thing".I said reminding myself.I went for the door and wore my dark brown boots.I breathed for a moment,mentally preparing myself for what is about to come then I went outside.

As I went out my apartment building the scene in front of me shocked.I guess it's different when it's up close and I simply ignored it and made a run for it.I just followed the main road,the shortest way out of the 's a huge traffic of cars bumping into each other in desperation to get for me there's less people escaping by foot.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

I heard someone shouts from behind and when I looked, I saw those 're catching up to there's people still behind me,still inside their cars that is probably not enough protection from those things.I stopped running and turned around to help those people behind me.I came to the car where I heard the scream,It's surrounded by three of those things forcing their way inside.I slashed two of them in the head with one other one on my left grabbed my hair.I striked his waist causing his body to split into I cut him in half,It still didn't lose it's grip causing me to fall along with the other half of it's body.I cut my hair to escape his grip and stab it in the head to end it's life ones and for all.I looked again at the car but the people inside were already gone ,leaving the car doors I turned around I felt hopeless.

They already caught up in that little time I used fighting this 's so many of them that they're blocking the road into the of the people who are still in the road,run and I still kept trying killing those things one by my actions were fruitless and anyone that stayed and helped fight these things gets bitten,dies and eventually turned into them,to came to the point where I'm the only one left sole survivor

like that day…

With those men that came to the they…..

"Get a hold of yourself".I got a grip of reality and decided this is not the time to relive the past,specifically that I did what I do .I slashed my way through what seemed like ten of those things while killing those who gets near my back.I didn't let my guard down even for a I finally killed those things that surrounded me.I run away from the city.

"Just like that day"I said,remembering that falls from my eyes as I head for the woods.

**A/N:I hoped you liked i know that a sword just sitting around Erza's room is a little too convenient but there's actually a story behind it that I might reveal next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2: Into the woods

**A/N:Hey guys I' sorry for the late update,I had some technical I'm gonna try to make it up by making chapter three and posting it on I hope you enjoy it**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Apocalypse<strong>

**Chapter two : Into the woods**

I woke up and realized that everything that happened yesterday wasn't just a dream.I slept in an abandon cabin house that I found in the forest near the road.I'm still near the city,near from those things.I encountered some of them last night but as I expected there's only a few of them here

Not really having anything to occupy my mind I walked around the house gathering some that I took an inventory of things I have in my white T-shirts,a blanket and a small first aid pouch that has a cotton and a roll of for food I found two sandwiches and ate one last night,A can of tuna and two water house isn't really full of lived here took everything they could carry.I also found a belt that has a small hunting knife.I wore the belt and I feel safer with another weapon beside my sword.

I also decided to make a strap for my sword,attaching a rope on both ends of the sheath.I tried it on checking if its good to go and it's pretty sturdy.

After an hour I decided to go outside for fresh 's not as cold as yesterday which is good news for me.I heard someone coming.I went to the back of the house to check if somebody is there.I was shocked when I saw a herd of at least thirty of those of them are near the cabin's back door.I quickly went inside by the front door, going for my bag and sword that I left inside the of them are already in the living room.I grabbed my knife.I feel a bit uneasy without my more reason I need to take it.

I run to one of them quickly stabbing it in the head,The other one is already coming for me but I can't pull my knife out of this thing's head.I tried pulling it really hard but it won't come other one is already near me so I stood up kicking it in the stomach making it fall.I came back for my knife and finally took it off and stabbed the other one.I head for the kitchen where my bag and sword is and saw three of them.I just dodge all of them and focused on getting my katana.

When I finally got it I quickly put the sheath on my back and my bag on top of it.I pulled my sword out and killed the three of them with ease.I run outside.I saw most of them already reached the cabin but not the front door just yet and I'm not gonna wait for that to happen.I sprinted as fast as I can away from them but I can still see them seems that they're just walking forward so I headed for the forest on the other side of the I crossed the road I almost didn't noticed the car coming in my direction,fast.

Good thing I reacted fast and jump away from the incoming car.I landed on the other side of the forest,and came down rolling from the road injuring my leg in the process.I heard a loud sound.I think it's that car crashing.I tried to stand up but immediately fell on my knees in pain.I almost panicked for a moment but forced myself into calming down.I tried crawling away then I remembered the car,Whoever that is,crashed for a reason and maybe it was to avoid me.I thought for a moment but my thought was disturbed when I heard a growling sound."They're coming"I said.I grabbed my knife just in case and crawled as fast as I can.I heard a thud and saw one of them fell where I did,good thing it was injured like I am.I didn't made much distance allowing it to catch my leg.I tried kicking it with my uninjured leg but it did not lose it's grip.I turned my body around sit up and stab it in the one came falling from the road but unlike the previous one its leg is not injured at all.I try my best to keep my calm but my breathing gets faster as it gets closer to was about to come at me until it fell on the ground.

I looked up to see a tall guy in a blue overall with some kind of utility belt and a crow bar in took me a while to realize who it was but when I did."Gray"I said in disbelief."Come on,no time to chit-chat right now".He said while assisting me, my hands on his neck.

After a few minutes we finally made some distance and started to slow down."We shouldn't go further into the woods".I nodded and looked rested on a small cave."We should probably take a look at that".He said looking at my leg,The wound is unseen but the pain in my face is so obvious.I just nodded as he took my brown boots off.I stared at him still catching my breath from my near death 's so different from the gray I knew back in middle 's taller than me now and he's pretty 's only been three years but I guess a lot has changed.

"ah!"I said in pain.I was trying to keep my pain from showing but that one really my boot is finally off."Are you okay?".He asked looking at me with sincere eyes that he rarely gives."I'm fine,you're pretty beat up yourself".I replied looking at the cuts and bruises in his face,He even has a black eye on one of his eyes."I kinda ran into some guys, they beat me up and stole everything I had,That and I crashed sorry by the way."He said,I must say he's a bit more mature,too."You should be".I said out of instinct not realizing that I just came out of no where when he was driving."I mean I'm sorry for your car"I said quickly making up for my harsh just smiled as he folded my jeans up,revealing a big purple bruise.

I feel so useless after sitting for big bruise is just covered in a towel.I put my water bottle as a pathetic replacement for ice,beside my bruised leg.I looked at gray who is now guarding the outside of the cave,I know that I may not last a day without him with my current condition but I shouldn't drag him down with me."You should go"I finally turned around and gave me this annoyed look."Yeah,like that's gonna happen." He said like what I just said was nothing."I'm serious.",I said.

"You haven't really changed, have you?"He said without even looking at me."What is that supposed to mean!?"I said with a tone of anger in my could he not understand that I'm only doing this to save him and he just insults me like that."Still uneasy around people."He said looking me with those same look he gave me when we were kids."It's not that"I said with doubt.I thought I have gotten over my problem with trust,with losing people,with being alone but after yesterday I got a painful reminder that I still haven't.

Gray didn't say anything,he just sat there for a while until he stood up and sat beside like that day in the didn't said a word,not that he needed to.I guess just his company reminds me that friends are worth eventually you'll find the right one and it's up to you to protect them and be by their side,even to the very end.I smiled and looked at him and felt so lucky I found the right one.

"You really are stubborn aren't you."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys enjoyed just a let you guys know that this is set in japan which means that the educational system I used in this story is based of japan's educational elementary is six years,Middle-high is 3 years and High school is also three you guys have anymore questions about the story or even some criticism please let me 't forget to review. <strong>


End file.
